Par Avion/Issue 10
This is Issue 10 of Par Avion. 206; Whiskey Me, Adam and Abigail are walking down the cold, deserted street. We know where we are going, but I am scared. I am shaking as we walk down the street. These dead things can be anywhere. Abigail walks beside me and put her hand on my shoulder. I look up, Abigail looking at me. “It’s okay.” She says with a weak smile. I know she is right, but I can’t manage to get out any words; I am way too scared. I just nod my head and follow Adam. Adam is leading us to Des’ Hunting Supplies, where there should be tons of guns and traps. I am excited to get there. Mostly because I want to set up a bear trap or something cool like that. So far, Adam has killed two of those dead things. Both by using a kitchen knife. We come across a lone one, and I stop. My heart freezes. It don’t see us, luckily. However, it is eating a little kid i recognize to be Trent Sullivan. Julia’s younger brother. Abigail notictes too, and can’t help but cry. Probably because she’ve spent a lot of time with Julia. “Who want to kill this one?” Adam asks, looking at Abigail. “You’re going to have to do it sooner or later.” Abigail nods, wiping away a few tears. She then raises her kitchen knife and walks slowly towards it. She gets right behind it, raises her knife and sends the knife through it’s head. It released a weird smell, smelling like rotten meat. It makes me want to throw up. “Let’s go.” Says Adam, as he starts walking. I follow, not taking my eyes away from Trent’s lifeless body. Guts everywhere. I remember that if you’re bit, you turn into one of those things. I go over to the lifeless kid, raising my knife, not wanting him to turn. But my gut starts to hurt, and I can’t bring myself to do it. I turn to Adam and Abigail, both are watching me. I lower the knife and follow them as we proceed to Des’ Hunting Supplies. Soon enough we get there. Adam goes first, followed by Abigail. I enter as the last. The first thing I see once I’m inside is Des Glair pointing a revolver at us. I get really scared, grabbing Abigail’s hand. She looks at me with a worried look, then turns her head back to Des. I start to look around and I see he isn’t alone. There is around 8 people in his store with him. I know them all, but that doesn’t really matter right now. “Des, it’s us.” Adam says, raising his hands. I do the same. “Leave.” Des barks, shaking the revovler as a hint to the fact that he wants us gone. “What? Why?” Adam asks, sounding sarcastic. “Just go.” “We just want a few guns, allright? After that we’re gone.” “No. Get out! Now!” Des continues. I start shaking even more than I did before. We give up, leaving the store. But before I do so, I look at Des. He mouths the words ‘sorry kiddo’ to me, and I leave, following Adam and Abigail. We walk a couple blocks, not really sure what to do. We pass the town’s bar. While I could use a drink, I don’t think it’s the smartest thing to do. “I have an idea.” Abigail mutters, as we stop by the bar. “About what?” Adam asks, looking at the black girl. “How we can get a gun.” She replies, as she starts to move towards the bar. I follow her, and as I look back, I see that Adam is following as well. “Now’s not the time for a drink, Abigail.” Adam says, sounding annoyed. “Tyler kept a shotgun under the counter. If we can find it, then we at least got something out of this trip.” Abigail says, slowly opening the door the the bar. “Allright.” Adam says, tilting his head. “Works for me.” We enter the bar, seeing Tyler Trout, the bartender. He is sitting behind the counter, sleeping, with a bottle of whiskey; half empty. Abigail slowly walks up to him, poking the sleeping man. Tyler jumps and looks around. “Oh.” He says, taking his hand to his head as if he has a headache. “Hey, Abby.” “You’re drinking?” Adam asks, leaning up the wall of the bar. I stand right next to him. “Hell yeah.” Tyler replies with a burp. “Where’s the shotgun?” Abigail asks. Tyler raises a hand, pointing at nowhere in particular. “Behind the counter.” Abigail goes behind the counter, finding the shotgun. She throws it to Adam who catches it without any problems. As Adam goes over to Abigail, and the two begin to talk, I take my move. I go behind the counter, grabbing a few bottles of whiskey. I carefully put them into my bag. “Excellent choice.” Tyler says, watching me. I manage a weak smile to him. I really need this. I barely drinked before the outbreak, but it feels like now is the time to begin. “Erin!” Adam says from across the bar. “Let’s go.” I nod, and close my bag. I then walk towards the exit. “What about Tyler?” Abigail whispers, looking at him. We are standing by the door, Tyler Trout looking at us. As all three of us looks, Tyler makes a silent ‘cheer’ and takes another sip of the bottle. “He’ll slow us down.” Adam says, opening the door.  “Maybe, but we can’t just let him die here.” Abigail says, going over to help Tyler up. I get over to help her, and soon enough we are out of the bar. “Thanks, darlings.” He says, burping again. Credits *Erin Fergerson *Adam Smith *Des Glair *Abigail Hudson *Tyler Trout Deaths *None Category:Par Avion Category:Par Avion Issues Category:Issues